


Ghosts are blue until they're not

by CrypticCrowns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous but happy ending?, Angst and Feels, Dream is mentioned, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Astral Plane, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticCrowns/pseuds/CrypticCrowns
Summary: Tommy meets Ghostbur after what happened in the prison. Ghostbur isn't happy to say the least.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 62





	Ghosts are blue until they're not

**Author's Note:**

> How're we all feeling after that stream?

Things were a lot different when you were dead, Tommy noticed.

There were wisps of life left over everywhere.

If he stopped long enough in a pasture, spectral forms of long since gone cows would start grazing. Wisps of forgotten cats and dogs ran through the ruins of the city as Tommy floated over it. There were remnants of battles long since faught, places where the wisps grew wild and untamed.

Nonetheless, they’d always disappear, blown away with the breeze.

Tommy wanders for days, never quite catching anyone until he sees a much brighter wisp floating around Ghostbur’s old library.

When Tommy stopped to watch, it took shape, forming into Ghostbur, carrying a stack of books in his arms. Tommy watched him silently, watched how as he floated about, the library formed around him, recreating the space on the spectral plane.

“Why are you watching me, Tommy?” Ghostbur asked eventually, back turned to Tommy as he shied away. Wilbur was always like that, hyper aware of Tommy constantly, maybe that’s what made him a good brother.

“Why’re you fixing them? They’re destroyed.” Tommy eventually speaks, hand flying to his throat in shock at his voice.

_Light and airy, just like Ghostbur’s._

“They’re not- It brings me comfort. I love my library.” Ghostbur starts to protest before shaking his head, floating to a new shelf. He continues in his sorting before he stops suddenly, everything stilling around him.

“Tommy.. how can you see this?” Ghostbur asks softly, voice barely a whisper and laced with disbelief.

“What? Your library?” Tommy asks, looking over the books on the shelves. Every book Ghostbur had before was there, a shell of their former selves. 

“Yes! Tommy this- this is in the spectral plane, no one should be able to see this! How can you see it?!” Ghostbur’s voice is insistent as he turns around, immediately dropping the books he was holding in favor of covering his mouth in shock at the sight of Tommy.

“I.. died.” Tommy answers simply, floating in front of Ghostbur as the spectral plane disappears around them, leaving them in the ruins of their country as Ghostbur materializes. He looked exactly like Tommy knew Ghostbur to be, yellow sweater with a grey beanie and blue toned skin that matched the even darker blue heart on his sweater.

Ghostbur reaches for him immediately, eyebrows knit close together in sadness as his eyes search his face.

“This can’t be true.. what happened?” Ghostbur whispers, gently touching Tommy’s cheek and he materializes then too.

A red sweater and blue heart to match.

“I.. um…” Tommy trailed off, blinking back tears quickly.

The first time he gets to really touch Wilbur in so long and it’s just because he’s died. Wilbur was supposed to come back, Tommy wasn’t supposed to die for this.

Ghostbur waits patiently, floating in sync with Tommy. For the first time, Tommy realizes his eyes are blue, no longer warm brown like Wilbur’s.

“I.. messed up? I got- I got locked in with.. with Dream and he.. he…” Tommy trails off, shuddering under the weight of the memory while tears threatened to fall. “Dream did this to you?” Ghostbur asks slowly, expression changing from concern to something worse.

“I was s-so scared, Wilbur! He.. I really tried to hold on!” Tommy sobs, sagging into Ghostbur’s arms. Neither of them mention Tommy’s slip up, Ghostbur wrapping his arms protectively around Tommy as he sobbed.

“He killed you?!” Ghostbur asks again, teeth gritted as he held Tommy close to him, defending him from the world. Tommy could only nod against him, telling him through his sobs, what Dream had done to him.

Later, once Tommy has calmed down, Ghostbur paces the length of the old library, having brought it back to give them some protection.

Tommy watches as he goes back and forth, eyes trailing after him.

“Ghostbur?” Tommy asks softly, watching him stop immediately, turning to look at him. “Are you angry?” He whispers, looking down at the floor.

It almost made Tommy nostalgic, for when he’d watch Wilbur do quite the same.

“Not with you.” Ghostbur answers, floating over to him. His face is contorted into a mix of anger and sadness. “I’m angry at Dream. Tommy, I am beyond livid. I’ve never been this angry before! You were never supposed to die! You’re a child!” Ghostbur exclaims, waving his hands around as he spoke.

The heart on his sweater flickered then, turning red before returning to blue quickly, something Tommy had never seen before.

“He should pay for this! After everything he’s done! He blew my library up! L’manburg is gone because of him! Friend is gone because of him! And now, you! He never should have hurt you!” Ghostbur shouts, breathing heavily as he talks.

It reminds him of the rants Wilbur would go on so long ago, they usually led him to horrible things, Tommy hoped Ghostbur would be different.

The heart stutters again, changing quickly before resting on blue until Ghostbur growls angrily and it bleeds to red instantly.

It doesn’t return to blue this time.

“I will make him pay for what he did to you!” Ghostbur nods, seeming to come to a conclusion. “He wants to say he is a god, then he better hope that protects him!”

Ghostbur turns to Tommy quickly, eyes a matching red.

“I will make sure he can never hurt you or anyone ever again.” Ghostbur promises, face softening for a split second, eyes turning from red to blue then to brown as he kisses the top of Tommy’s head.

“See you soon, Tommy.” Ghostbur whispers into his hair, backing up to smile at him.

_Red eyes and red heart._

Ghostbur disappears then, a red wisp mixing with the blues before going out of sight.

Tommy hugs his knees in close to his chest as he waits, letting the world pass by outside the library. It was almost nice, going unnoticed by everyone.

Finally safe.

He’d wait for Ghostbur to return, no matter how long it took.

He trusts him, because he trusted Wilbur.


End file.
